Catch a Falling Star
by tokyoblackbird
Summary: What happens when Edward sees an angel through Bella's bedroom window one strangely starless night? And decides he needs to catch it? And brings accident-prone Bella along? Find out, among other things, if vampires really go to heaven...
1. Sighting

**1. **_**Sighting  
**_

* * *

At night, when Bella slept, and Edward, a vampire, could not, he found a kind of respite with his head pillowed against her shoulder. He often stared into the sky. In Forks, dense rain clouds almost perpetually shrouded the stars and made sky gazing a dull occupation for human and vampire alike, but, one extraordinary, exquisite Saturday night, the sky laid itself out, open and sheer as a satin sheet.

In that rare clarity, Edward glimpsed an angel.

Like a loosed arrow, silvery and slim, it shot through the clouds on some enigmatic mission. Edward's body tensed as if he himself had been struck, and that slight shift was enough to startle Bella awake.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, her eyelashes heavy with sleep.

"Nothing, its—" He patted her hand as he surveyed the skies. Empty, not a feather in its wake. "It's…gone now," he breathed. "Go to sleep Bella. I didn't mean to wake you."

She was fully awake now, rubbing her eyes and yawning in a white nightgown, dark eyes surveying his face. "Tell me. You look…like you've seen a ghost…"

Edward shook his head.

"Just tell me. I'm awake already, and I can't sleep now that you've made me curious. Don't be cruel!" She grinned playfully, feet hanging off the edge of the bed by his side, but his smile in return was a grim one.

"It was nothing," he said forcefully, lifting her back into bed and tucking her in.

_Immortality,_ he thought, looking at her sweet, anxious smile, _I don't want it. _


	2. Favors

**2. **_**Favors**_

Early in the morning, Edward called to tell Charlie that Bella would be traveling with the Cullens for the weekend_, including the esteemed Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen of course_, and would Charlie mind? Charlie's brain, foggy with want of sleep, slurrily consented, and, before he could change his mind, Bella was scooped out of her room in a dazed confusion into Edward's blue Volvo, and whizzed away.

Within minutes, Edward was speaking earnestly with his adoptive father, Carlisle, in the main room of the Cullen's sweeping mansion, his words too fast and low for Bella to understand. For her, Edward slowed down to enunciate, "…wings and flying…I've got to find it, talk to it…how can I…?"

Jasper, overhearing the conversation as he idled down the stairs, whistled in wonder, but his presence did little to ease Carlisle's concern. "Humans don't get into heaven by chasing angels, Edward," said the doctor. "The fact that you saw one—isn't that enough to prove—" Alice, Esme, and Emmet appeared like spirits.

"What's this?" said Emmet.

"Just because I saw something that _looks_ like an angel," said Edward to Carlisle, "doesn't mean there's a God. I need to know if there's something more. And if there's something more for _us_."

"Some things aren't meant to be _known_, Edward," Carlisle replied, his brow furrowed with rare doubt. "I don't like what you want to do."

"But I _have_ to," Edward murmured. His gaze fell to the ground. "You know where I will be then," he said at last. "I am sorry that you…do not like the idea, but please understand, at least, and forgive me." He turned to Bella, standing numbly by his side. "Will you come with me?"

She surveyed the Cullens' expressions grave expressions, dismayed. "Yes!" she declared fervently, almost madly. "Off _course_ I'll come with you. It's never going to be any other way." She grabbed his hands and he towed her away from his silent family.

The pair slid back into Edward's car, and the engine roared to life. Edward eased the Volvo out of the driveway and onto the wide, black road. They headed toward the hazy horizon.

"Um, wait—" said Bella, rather belatedly. "Just where are we going—what _are_ we doing?"

Edward's eyes fixed upon her with fiery intensity. "I saw an angel last night," he said. "I have… questions to ask of it." And then more softly, without looking at her. "Questions, and favors."


End file.
